A Beach By Any Other Name Is
by speekTheeofDevil
Summary: The Flock saved the world.Go us right? Yea you would think so." You know Max, overreacting.They meet a girl who has never heard of the Flock, let alone Fang's Blog! So now the Flock has to explain, but not as the Flock. Did I mention they're in a fight?
1. A beach by any other name isHELL!

**Hello!!! This is my 2nd fanfic!!! AND it's a realish story...NOT a songfic!!!=) I know, I know, your proud...me too!!! (P.S. There is a very subtle((at least I think so)) ****The Final Warning**** spoiler....it is small(((at least I think so...if you haven't noticed, I care deeply about ruining the book))), so if I ruin the book for you((((I don't think I will it's not a big thing)))) see the triple "(" just cuz I can't spell that...=)**

**Disclaimer: No. Not me. That's all James Patt over there ***_**looks at James Patt longingly***_** I'm so **_**envy**_**ess...but if I did, there would be no books, and the people would suck...so would the plot...probably...**

_Max_, Voice, _**Angel**_

Max-

We were flying over some state with a beach...you all know how I just _love_ beaches...So the Flock wanted to land (including FANG!!) and I said no. Everyone started to argue, first about the beach, then about just plain random things that happened between them. Fang and I were arguing about how his wings were "cooler" than mine. Right. No. We've had this discussion before. But he just can't drop it....NOOOOOOO! GOD! He is sooo stubborn! Nudge and Iggy were fighting about...the color of Nudge's shirt. Nudge was standing by her " You're _blind!!_ How would you know?!?" and Iggy was standing by his " I know what color it is! 'Member? New power?!" Okay...Angel, Gazzy, and Total were fighting about God knows what. In the end, everyone was mad at each other and we're at the beach...mostly because we arguing for a good hour, just hoveringt above the beach and now our wings hurt. We started to walk down the beach when Fang looked a girl. UGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

_That sholuden't bother me. WHY does that bother me???Ah, I know, I'm going crazy!_

Maximum, you know that's not it. Just admit it.

_UGH! Go AWAY! You are the worst voice that someone could have in their head....ever!_

Do you listen to yourself think or is it a rushing sound?

_Says the voice,_ I shut the Voice out just as Fang snapped in my face.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

"I'm talking to you! I said, this girl has never heard of Maximum Ride or Fang's blog." My mouth dropped. No one elses did though. I must have missed that part..._Crap! Stupid voice-in-my-head! You know the jaw dropping is my _favorite_ part of new..news!!!_

I'm sorry Maximum.

_You better be._

"Hey!" Fang yelled at me.

"WHAT?!" I snapped back.

"I was talking"-again-"what's with you?"

"Internal conflict." I answered. He understood.

"Anyway, I was thinking we tell Lissa, that's her name, about the Flock and Maximum Ride." Fang said. _ Lissa?! Her name is Lissa?? I think she is following the Flock and just dyed her hair._

It's a different girl, Maximum. I grimaced. _Whatever._ "OK. So we tell her about and Maximum Ride...Maybe we could show her some pictures of their wings...ask her whose is coolest. I like Max's..." I look at Fang.

_**Fang says that he could win that even without telling whose wings were whose. **_Angel told me.

_Tell him I said dream on...then tell the rest of the Flock to keep their wings hidden, and not to tell the girl that we're the Flock...we wouldn't want her decision about the wings to be bias._

_**OK**_

Then she told them. They looked at me and nodded , except for Fang who looked at me and smirked. I didn't need Angel's power to know what he was thinking. He thought that I thought that he was hot. As if.

You DO!!

_SHUT UP!!_ I yelled in my head. Jeez! The Voice is soooo annoying!!

**And that is the end of chapter one!!! Yes I know, I know (wow I sound so redundent today) it was a to the mazing(thank you Abby..) and now you have to go review and I shouldn't keep you waiting. I'm sorry. BUT! I think (personally) that the next chapter is TONS-O-BETTER so keep reading and I think I can get the second chapter out tonight 'cause I like to start my stories with 2 chapters so you can decide if you want to keep reading or not...=)**

**speekTheeofDevil A.K.A. Jayd**


	2. A beach by any other name isA NEW PLAN

**Why hello there my readers and or reviewers(nudge nudgehint hint)!!!! This is chapter 2! Count 'em 2! I know you are all wondering (probably) who is this "Lissa" that Jayd has put in the story? Well, well, Well! Let me tell you that if you REALLY want to know then you should:**

**A) Keep reading**

**B)PM me**

**C)REVIEW!!!**

**D) ALL of the ABOVE!!!**

**Yes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, and can I just say that I hate typing this thing so I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING THAT MIGHT BE ORBITING AROUND THAT KIND OF SUJECT! That was for all of the chapters.**

**CLAIMER: ANTHING THAT IS NOT RELAITED TO MAX RIDE OR ANY OTHER THING IS MINE!!! =) So was that.**

Max-

We took _Lissa_ over to a picnic bench ( I know that they belong in parks or something...someone out there must have know that we'd need one) **(AN: ME!!) **and sat down. I glared at Fang, Nudge glared at Iggy, and Angel glared at Gazzy.

I realized that the girls in our group are much more scarier than the guys. Put together, well, I wouldn't want to stumble across a pissed off us...I'm kidding, or am I? =) Anyway, so Fang sat down next to _Lissa_ and I looked at Angel. She had already told everyone their fake names, me: Jayd, Fang: Nick, Iggy: Ricky, Nudge: Tiphany-K, Gazzy: Peter, Angel: Angelica. I liked my best. **(AN: =) That is all) **_Lissa_ looked uncomfortable. Good.

Maximum, it's not the same girl and I-

_Shut UP! _ I let out a long, annoyed sigh. _Lissa_ looked at me, so did Fang. Then I realized that I did it out loud and looked down. Finally Fang started.

Fang-

"So, um...Maximum Ride. Well I hear that she is stubborn . And violent." I looked at Max. She was fuming. Good. I think she needs some of those feathers ruffled. " She has wings, as does the rest of the Flock, but I like-" Angel inturrupted my _**Fang. Don't be biased.**_

She was right. When I win, I want it to be fair not just because I'm so hot. I smiled. "I like everyone's exactly the same. Maximum is supposed to be a good leader, but I think that she is full of herself, don't you Jayd?" I asked innocently. She looked scary

"No. Nick. I think she's a great leader. The best the Flock could ask for. According to Fang's blog, she, Angel, Nudge, Total, and Ari went to Germany to Save. The. World. The boys seemed irrisponsible, leaving Max. I think they're jerks." She still looked mad, slightly hurt. Probably remembering when we left. She was right, of course. But I was going to win this.

" Right. You would. You're so sexist like that, hating guys." I smiled at Lissa. " I think the guys had good reason. Max let in a traitor, that couldn't have been smart. Fang gave her a choice, she didn't pick him, so he left and Iggy and the Gasman came too. Right Jayd?" I looked away from Lissa to Max. Her grimace was gone. Uh-oh. That was low, now I feel bad!

"Um, excuse me, please," she whispered and the Flock glared at me, except Gazzy who was preoccupied by some sea gulls and the water, but Angel was scariest. Max got up and walked away, I could see the tears starting.

"Um, me too...guys? Tell her about everyone else." I said and got up to go after Max.

Iggy-

I can't believe he said that! Sure they were fighting but even Fang wouldn't do that, or so I thought. _Now I'm going to tell her about me._

"Hey, don't worry about them. Jayd had a brother die recently, and Ari, the 'traitor', was like a brother to Max. He died trying to save Max. Nick must have forgot...I think..." I explained hoping it worked.

"Oh. Ok...so who else is in the 'Flock'?" she asked. Finally.

"Well, Iggy is the next oldest. Do you want to hea about him?" I asked. I knew she would.

"Yes!" She said excited. It's going to be hard to talk in third person. Here we go!

"No please, allow me." Nudge said as nicely as she could through clenched teeth. Oh no. " He's blind first off. He can feel color, I don't get it either. Anyway he is a know-it-all and he thinks he's always right. Ricky?" She looked at me. I think I was glaring at her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine. But you didn't tell her anything good about m-Iggy. Let me. He _is_ blind, but he is really smart. He builds things, bombs I think. They're supposed to work out really good. I like him best. I guess it's just my inner pyro wanting to come out," I smiled at Lissa.

"_Inner_" Nudge mumbled to herself. Nudge's turn. "Then it's Nudge. She's nice sometimes, but according to Fang's blog, she's a shopaholic who doesn't know when to shut up." I looked, well not looked, at her. Angel projected her face into my mind and she looked hurt but was covering, trying to anyway, it up as anger. I felt bad-ish. "Tiphany-K? You alright ?You look sick." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just never thought that you could be so mean to someone you don't even know." Her voice broke. Angel told me that she really was hurt. Crap. "I mean, can you really base a decision on a _blog_?! That makes me see a new side of you, Ricky. Excuse me." She got up and walked away. Aw hell! I got up and ran after her.

**So I didn't get it up the same day...my bad...but I did finish it...and got almost all A's on my report card. WHOO! =) Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll get up the next chapter so I guess I'll see, well not **_**see**_**, you when I see you. OK BYE NOW!!! =)**

**Rate+Review=Happy spekTheeofDevil...A.K.A. Jayd!! =)**


	3. A beach by any other name isa failure

**Hello!!! So this is the third and last chapter....then I'm going to start a new story in Twilight so that will be cool...I hope....I don't know but I always write out the story before I put in on . So I'm almost finished with it...not really but whatever. Ok! ON TO THE STORY!!!! =)**

_Max_, **Angel**, Voice

Angel-

That was weird. Very good acting on Nudge's part. Not so much Max, she got the result but that wasn't acting, Fang went to far.

_Angel will you tell her about Fang?_

**Of course**

_Thank you...and don't hold back._ Max said, still mad. I smiled at Gazzy, who smiled at Lissa, who smiled at me. "You've heard about Nudge, Max, and Iggy. Do you want to hear about the others?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up.

"Yes, of course." She said, a little too excited.

"Well, Fang is..um...how to put this..um...pompus. He keeps to himself, but Max says he's full of himself. She says it all the time on his blog. I wonder why he doesn't erase those..." I laughed to myself, knowing the answer. I kept him busy while Nudge made sure he couldn't erase them. "But he's nice sometimes. I hope. It seems like he should be nice sometimes, at least to Max, but eh. Gasman, Gazzy, is a little kid who doesn't know anything, he thinks he does. He reminds me of my brother bck home," she looked at me weird, "Angel is the smallest, besides Total, the Flock's talking dog, she is my favorite. She reminds me of myself actually. Only she is 6 or so and I'm 8." Gazzy looked then.

"How old are you?" He asked

"8...You forgot my birthday didn't you!?!" I asked, close to tears, fake of course. He looked down sheepishly. I got up in a huff just in time for Max to come back, alone. Perfect. (no sarcasm intended)

Max-

I came back just in time for Angel to do her part. Well, other part I mean.

"Hey Angelica. Are you okay?" I asked already knowing the ansewer.

"NO! PETER FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!!!" She yelled, tears spilling over her eyes. She ran away and Gazzy followed. I sat down on the bench, across from _Lissa_, who was staring wide-eyed.

"Hey, sorry I left earlier. That's just a tender spot, and _Nick_ should have know better. I'm sorry for being so rude," I smiled at her, "Do you have any questions about the Flock? We're all kind of fanatics," I said with a shy smile. She looked at me then looked down.

"What is 'Fang's Blog'? I mean, I get that it's a blog, but...um...if I get you a computer, will you show it to me?" She asked, embarrased.

"Sure," she went over to a bag and pulled out a laptop. "Okay, so...hold on...okay. Here it is." I said after I typed in the link. She blinked. Then I remembered something. "Here look at this." I brought up a picture of all our wings, "which do you like best?" She studied the picture hard. She looked at each set of wings for a long time.

"Um, actually, they are all beautiful. But I can't decide between these two." She said, pointing at mine and Fang's wings. Great. (sarcasm intended) "You see, they both have a giant wing span, and that's cool. And these," mine, "have beautiful colors." I smiled. "But these ones are solid black. I like that. Solid colors are pretty. But the black is getting to me a little. I'm guessing that these are Fang's and I don't know how I feel about him. He left Max. But I guess that is a little biased. Ah, those I like those." Mine! HAHAHA!!!

_Angel?_

**Yes?**

_Send Nudge back and you come back later. Keep the guys busy._

**Ok Max.**

Nudge walked back and smiled.

"Hey Tiphany-K. You feeling ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"Lissa? What color would you call this shirt?" Nudge asked. Lissa looked at it then said tangerine. Nudge was happy. She thought it was tangerine-y too. Iggy thought it was orange. Angel came back.

"Hey Ang. Have you been crying?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah. But I'm fine now. I can't believe he forgot my birthday! I would never, _ever_ forget his! I can't believe it..." She trailed off, close to fake tears again.

"You know what? I think that we've been through enough of these boys' crap!" I said, standing. Then, just for the fun of messing with _Lissa_, and we destroyed all of the Itexs and Schools and "Institutes of Higher Living" (even if it was only that one),and you know, the government kind of outed us, "Nudge, Angel, get Total, we are leaving. Now." They both had smiles on their faces,

"Yes Max." They answered at the same time. Lissa just stared at us, kind of shocked, kind of like she though we were crazy for taking the names of the Flock. I laughed. We snapped out our wings, and Lissa looked awed. No time for that now.

"Lissa, we hope that you've enjoyed the story of the Flock, and that you have a nice life. If the boys come back, tell them that we're gone." I told her and jumped onto the table. She nodded violently. I smiled, "Get in the air and grab my hands, we're out of here at 200 mph!" **(So I don't remember if that's how fast she can go or not, so I just put it...)**

Then we were gone. We went for a while and turned back. Angel had just let the boys out of her control and we wanted to see their reactions. They showed when we did. They looked around and we tried not to shake the tree with our laughter. Lissa stood and told them what happend.

"She said 200 mph! What does that mean??" she was fa-reaking out. We tried to keep the tree quiet.

"Aw HECK!" Iggy and Fang said together. Fang looked around and some emotion flashed on his face, then it was gone again. "You know guys, Ig, Gaz this is just like old times. We could start again." Then his voice got all low, like he was trying to sound sexy. It was working. "Lissa, I want you to help me with that, will you?" My stomach turned. Angel said that he had blocked her.

"I'll try, what can I do?" She said, reminding me of _Lissa_ from Virginia. I gagged.

"Kiss me," he said, well really whispered, but with raptor hearing he said it. My jaw dropped as he started to lean in. Then, with out my say so I might add, I got angry and jumped out of the tree. I dive bombed him and he laughed at me because I was blushing. One because of what I just did, and two because I was now on top of him.

"I knew you didn't leave! See, I told you guys!!" Fang was laughing still.

"Well I offically call that plan a failure." Angel said. She was right. That plan was so not well thought out. This sucked with a capital S!

"DAMN IT!," I yelled, mad, "You guys suck! We will get you back for this!" Ok. Hopefully get them back for this. They laughed. I thought to Angel.

_U and A guys then grab my hand, for real this time, we're out of here. _We were gone in seconds. The guys tried to follow, but they weren't fast enough. We (Nudge, Angel, Total, and I) stopped in the next state over and waited for the guys. While we waited, we tried to think of revenge. You know, that didn't involve any violence. I'm trying to teach my Flock a life lesson about that. Our revenge had to be better then last time. No, it would be better. It better be. Now we were all mad, (minus Total) and, like I said, we were scarier than all the guys put together.

**Whoo that's the end...I think I'll go write a different story now...maybe a Twilight one...hmm...but only if you think this didn't suck...Review! =)**


End file.
